


Return with Honor

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Diego is bullied by Manuel Gavilon until he figures out that he must use his brains instead of brute strength.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diego is bullied by Manuel Gavilon until he figures out that he must use his brains instead of brute strength.

Return with Honor

**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/honor2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/honor3.htm)**  
  
---|---  
  
_**Return with Honor**_  
  
---  
  
_**Author's Notes**_ **  
The term 'Return with Honor' is a common phrase among young men who are leaving home for two years to serve a mission for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, (Mormon Church). The idea that a young nineteen-year-old would feel it a sacred duty to not only leave all that he was familiar with for two years, but to keep his honor intact and return home with the sweet joy of service to others is a powerful one. I believe that Alejandro would have felt the same way when he sent his only son off to Spain to gain his education. He would want his son to return with honor. But honor and integrity, compassion and caring are things that are learned while young. Return with Honor is my idea of how those qualities became an integral part of the heart and soul of Diego de la Vega.**

**The reason this is part of the holiday series is because this was part of a contest which revolved around Father's and Mother's Day.... the theme being how Diego's father or mother (or both) influenced his youth so that he became the man who became Zorro.**

**So while this dealt with fathers and mothers, I, nevertheless, lovingly dedicate this story to my son, Tommy, who has so far served with honor and integrity. I also dedicate it to my husband, whose own attributes served as the guide for our son..... just as my fictional Alejandro served as a model for his son, Diego.**

**June, 1999**

**Addendum:I have made slight editorial changes in the story and want to add to what I wrote above.Tommy returned home, with honor, November, 1999.He moved back out west to further his education and has found a sweet young woman to marry.This took place in May, 2002.In the midst of the turmoil of this world, I salute the rock of his convictions.**

**I borrow the characters of Diego and Alejandro de la Vega from Zorro Productions/Walt Disney with much gratitude.I thank all on the varied lists for their continued support and encouragement.May, 2002.**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter One**

**At San Pedro harbor, Diego de la Vega stood next to his father and watched the sun rising over the California hills. The light seemed to tinge the brush a fiery red. The younger man watched avidly, trying to remember every color, every shade along with the smells and sounds of his homeland. Seagulls and jays called harshly, as though each was trying to outdo the other. Sage and juniper filled the air with a heady scent. A lone hawk floated languidly above them, searching for its breakfast.**

**"Son, I will not see you for more than four years. It will seem like an eternity to me, but it will not be that long for you. Make the best of that time. Learn everything you can to make this land even greater than it already is. Diego, my son, return with honor…" Alejandro stopped suddenly, as though he couldn’t say more.**

**Diego looked into his father’s face and then back up toward the distant hawk. Yes, he remembered the time when honor became more than just a word. The time not too long before Mother’s death….**

**…Diego wiped his sleeve across his face and looked up. Manuel, Don Sebastian’s oldest son, was standing over him, hands on his hips, a look of triumph on his face. "You wallow like some _peon’s_ pig, Diego de la Vega. Who taught you to fight? Rosarita?" the larger boy sneered. Then he threw back his head and laughed uproariously.**

**A fiery rage consumed Diego’s heart, and forced hot tears of defeat to the corners of his eyes. Blinking fiercely, he raised his sleeve to wipe the offending moisture away and saw the blood on his sleeve.**

**"Go home, _niña_. Go home to your mama. Let her read her precious books to you and sing to you. Leave the fighting to men," Manuel taunted. Turning to the little _peon_ boy cringing in the dust, he commanded, "Go, and next time I tell you to do something, you will do it. Do you understand?" The _peon_ nodded vigorously, his eyes wide with fear. He scuttled backwards on his bottom for a few feet, his eyes never leaving Manuel’s face, before finally jumping to his feet and running down the dusty road.**

**"Go, Diego. Let us see how much dust you can kick up," Manuel said, turning his attention back to his opponent.**

**"That was a cruel trick, Manuel, hiding those stones in your pockets and putting them in your fists," Rosarita said hotly. She stood indignantly, waving her finger in front of the larger boy’s face.**

**Manuel grabbed her outstretched hand and jerked her close to him. "I will not be told what to do by either a weak mother’s boy or a girl. Do you understand me?"**

**Rage forced Diego into action. His red-hot fury unabated, he pushed past his companion and drove his fist toward the larger boy’s stomach. It never reached its destination. Manuel shoved Rosarita aside and grabbed Diego’s fist, his fingers becoming like the steel jaws of a trap, clamping down on the younger boy’s hand, squeezing his fingers until the knuckles popped and Diego grunted with pain.**

**"You want to fight some more, _chica_? That is no problem to me," the bully sneered, squeezing harder.**

**Diego gasped at the fierce pain that radiated up his wrist and arm, but he clamped his lips together and refused to make an utterance. He drew back his left hand and slammed it against Manuel’s cheek. With a roar of rage, the older boy released Diego for a moment and then grabbed him by the collar and shook him. Diego felt his teeth rattle. Manuel threw his him to the dusty ground and began kicking him. Over and over again, without respite.Rosarita grabbed the bully’s arms, but she was thrown aside as easily as the wind scatters thistle down. Diego could only cover his head with his arms and take the punishment. The several small pains merged into one large one. The indignation of only moments ago turned into fear. Was Manuel going to kill him?**

**"Stop that!" a voice cried out. Diego barely heard it, only understanding that the terrible punishment was finally over. Vaguely he heard the pattering of boot steps going down the road.**

**"Diego! Diego!"**

**His head pounding, Diego was unaware of who was calling his name. A priest? _Oh, Madre de Dios! Am I dying that I need a priest?_ He felt gentle hands picking him up. He moaned slightly and then clamped his torn lips together, refusing to give voice to his pain. To give his tormentor any more cause against him. He was being cradled against soft cloth, a warm body. "Father?" he asked softly, not opening his eyes.**

**"No, Diego, it is _Padre_ Immanuel. I am taking you to the rectory to examine you, my son. Just relax, everything will be all right." Diego finally cracked open his eyes, finding the task infinitely difficult, and looked into the kindly face of one of Los Angeles’ resident priests. The cleric’s sandy-colored hair shone like a halo and his smile reassured the beaten boy. Diego relaxed in the man’s strong arms.**

**"Diego was just trying to help a _peon_. Manuel was beating him because he dropped his bridle," Rosarita explained.**

**"It is a good thing to have a noble heart, my son, but it is impossible even for a brave-hearted hare to fight a lion in open combat," Father Immanuel said gently, as he entered his room. Carefully he laid Diego on his pallet and directed Rosarita to light several candles. The priest pulled back the cloth coverings of his windows letting the light stream into the room. Opening a small wardrobe, he pulled out a leather bag and set it next to the battered boy.**

**Turning to Rosarita, he told her, "You go on home, _señorita_. If you see Don Alejandro, let him know where his son is." Rosarita looked at Diego sadly. " _Señorita_ , this young _caballero_ will yet live to defend the honor of _peons_ and young ladies," he added, smiling reassuringly at the girl. She smiled back at the priest, then smiled at Diego and left.**

**"Diego, does anything feel like it’s broken?" Father Immanuel asked.**

**Diego shook his head, but then stopped. There was a pain in his head that matched places on his body. "I do not think so, _Padre_."**

**"Well, let me check and see, my boy." Carefully, the priest manipulated and prodded various places on his body. Diego winced when Father Immanuel felt the fingers on his right hand. "I feel no breaks, but I believe that young Manuel Gavilan may have strained the joints of this hand. You will need to be careful for a few days." A short while later, the priest sat back and perused the boy. "I believe you will live, young de la Vega, but you will be sporting a few bruises for awhile."**

**Diego stood up, feeling stiff and sore in every part of his ten-year-old body. " _Gracias, Padre_."**

**"Diego, the wind cannot bring down the juniper by blowing directly against it. The wind defeats the juniper by blowing the earth away from its roots. You cannot hope to defeat the likes of Manuel by trying to fight against his brute strength." As Diego left the church, he wondered what he meant by the wind and the juniper tree.**

**=============================**

**"Do you understand what to do, Pedro?" Diego asked. The other boy nodded. Diego looked up and saw large grins on the faces of the other boys as they huddled together. There were six of them altogether, boys from _hacendado’s_ houses, boys from the _vaqueros’_ quarters, all friends of Diego. All of them were sporting wolfish grins of anticipation, deciding strategy in the stable yard of the de la Vega _hacienda_.**

**"Lupe and Juan will grab Manuel’s legs, Pedro and Jose well grab his arms, Jorge, you will grab him around the waist. You have the longest arms," Diego instructed. His eyes glowed; finally he was going to get the revenge that he so desired. That was all he had thought about for the two weeks it had taken him to fully recover from Manuel’s beating.**

**"And you will give Manuel the same that he gave you," Jorge said with a laugh. He went into a fighter’s stance and struck an imaginary foe with his fists. "First with the right hand. Pow! Right in the stomach. Then with the left hand, right under the jaw. Over and over again. Let him feel what it is like to be beaten."**

**"Let who feel what it is like to be beaten?" a low voice asked. Turning in alarm, Diego saw his father approaching from the outside gate.**

**"Manuel, Don Alejandro," Lupe piped up.**

**"Oh?" Alejandro raised his eyebrows in interest. His once dark brown hair was shot liberally with gray, but his walk was still vigorous as he drew near the boys. "I think your planning is over for the day. You boys go on home. Carlos will accompany you two," Alejandro said, looking at Lupe and Jorge, sons of local _hacendados_. The rest of you, go see if your parents have something for you to do." The boys scattered until only Diego and his father were standing in the open area of the stable.**

**"My son, what is this you were planning?"**

**Diego looked toward the ground. "We were going to get Manuel back for beating me up," he said quietly. Somehow, Diego knew that Father wouldn’t like his plans very much.**

**"Did Manuel beat up just you, or did he beat up all six of you at one time?" Alejandro asked pointedly. Diego realized that his father had heard all of their plans.**

**"Just me, but Father…"**

**"Diego, what honor is there in six of you ambushing and beating one, even if that one is a bully?"**

**"Father, I cannot defeat Manuel by myself. He is too big and strong," Diego protested.**

**"Diego, that is not the point. How would such a victory feel?"**

**Sighing, Diego looked up at his father. "I suppose I would still feel that I had not defeated him myself," he said. "But Father, how can I beat him. He is not much older than I, but he is so much bigger and stronger."**

**"My son, it is my thought that you have been devoting so much time to studies that you have neglected to build your physical strength," Alejandro said thoughtfully.**

**"But Father, you have said how important education is to the running of a rancho," Diego protested mildly.**

**" _Sí_ , it is, my son, but you must also have the physical strength to run a _rancho_ as well. You must have the stamina to ride all day after the cattle and horses. You must be strong enough to hold the steers when you have roped them. You must have strength to hold on to this beautiful land that God has granted us. Do you understand, Diego?"**

**" _Sí_ , Father."**

**"Perhaps you need to work at building your strength and then when the time comes you will be able to defend yourself against the likes of Manuel Gavilan. But son, always remember to fight your battles honorably."**

**"But Manuel does not fight honorably," Diego protested. "He hid rocks in his fists."**

**"You are correct, Diego, he does not. There will always be individuals who take advantage of those weaker. That is why it is up to those of us who have more power to help those who cannot stand up for themselves, those who are less fortunate."**

**"That was what I was trying to do, Father."**

**"I know, Diego." He put his arm around his son’s shoulders. This son of his, who looked so much like his wife, Isabella, who had so much of her intelligence, and her spirit, warmed his heart. He felt the heart of a lion beating in the small body close to his side. "Diego, I was very proud of the way you stood up for the _peon_ boy’s rights. That, too, is the sign of a good leader. But it does no good to try to stand up for someone’s rights; you must be able to succeed.**

**"Right now you are letting Manuel determine where and when you fight. You let him goad you into a fighting rage and then you are ready to be beaten. In order to defeat him, you must be the one to determine the battle," Alejandro admonished.**

**"How will I do that, Father?" Diego asked plaintively. "Will that be when my body is stronger, when I can fight better."**

**"No, my son. If you think before you act and if you let your heart help you decide, you will know the time. Do not seek a fight, but when the time is right, and if the cause is honorable, do not run away from it."**

**===============================**

**"Diego, shall we read some more of the story of El Cid?" Isabella de la Vega asked. She watched her son fingering the hilt of one of Alejandro’s swords. Although he had not yet been taught to fence, she could see in his small frame a natural grace that would make him a very good swordsman someday. Her only son was growing up so fast. She watched him touch the place on his cheek that had only recently turned back to its natural color. The green and purple bruises had been a continual embarrassment to him long after his cut lip, and sore hands and muscles had totally healed. "Diego," she said softly.**

**As he turned, Isabella saw a look of deep and ignominious shame in his eyes. "Diego, come here, please," she asked. Still holding the sword, he walked across the library and stood in front of her. "Diego, you are still thinking about Manuel Gavilan?"**

**" _Sí_ , Mother. Father says that if I become stronger, I can defeat Manuel," Diego declared. "But I do not think I can ever become that strong," he added with a sigh.**

**"Maybe not, Diego," she said, remembering her conversation with her husband just the previous night. She was slightly chagrined that Diego had apparently only remembered a small part of Alejandro’s admonitions. In her heart she hoped her son would remember more than revenge as he began his quest to be stronger. She saw so much more for her son than proving himself to the neighboring bully. She saw a compassionate heart, a will to do right, to be a leader. Her heart swelled. There was so much of Alejandro’s fire, passion and spirit in this son of theirs. She was so proud of him. Tears of pride and joy stung her eyes and she turned away to dab them with her handkerchief.**

**"Diego, have you ever seen the badger fight a bear?"**

**" _Sí_ , Mother. Don Miguel had a badger and a bear fighting one time. The badger won."**

**"Yes, Diego, he did," Isabella said. She didn’t approve of Alejandro taking Diego to such spectacles, but in this case, maybe his adventure would serve a better purpose.**

**There was a silence for a few moments as Diego gazed at her, wondering what she was going to say next. Isabella refrained from any comments, only turning back to her painting.**

**"The badger won. Oh! The badger won! He is smaller, but he won," Diego finally exclaimed.**

**"Why do think he won, my son? He is so much smaller, you know."**

**"He was quicker than the bear," Diego mused out loud. "And he kept moving around, not letting the bear catch him with it paws." Isabella nodded.**

**"Yes, but the bear could have killed the badger with one blow, could he not?" Isabella asked.**

**" _Sí_ , Mother, but he kept biting the bear when the bear couldn’t see him. He watched the bear carefully and waited for the right time to bite him."**

**"What does that tell us about the badger?"**

**"He’s smarter?" Diego asked.**

**"That is one reason. Diego, my son, think about the badger, which is a small animal compared to the bear. And remember, if you cannot be a lion, be a fox, cunning and wise. Shall we read a bit about El Cid. He, too, was weak. He had few men but he defeated the more numerous forces of the Moors and drove them out of Spain."**

**"Because he was smart, too," Diego responded as he reached for the leather bound book in his mother’s hands. For a while they read together, each one taking a turn. Diego listened more closely to the narrative, trying to pick out the qualities of El Cid that would help him in his present dilemma. Then he read a passage that caused him to pause briefly. The hero watched for hidden weaknesses in his enemies, weaknesses he could turn against the Moorish conquerors. The boy continued reading, but didn’t concentrate on the words.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/honor2.htm)**  
---  
**[Holiday Zorro Stories](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/holidayintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Return with Honor

Return with Honor

_**Return with Honor**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Two**

**Diego was frustrated. For over a week he had tried to find ways to spy on Manuel, but he couldn’t. Every time he rode near the Gavilan _hacienda_ , Manuel was inside, or out riding in the hills, or in the _pueblo_ , or he simply stood staring at him with an infuriating smirk on his face. When Diego went to the _pueblo_ , Manuel was at home, or in the hills riding, or, sometimes he would just glare at him haughtily from the back of his horse.**

**Today, as he rode with his father into the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_ , Diego pondered his situation. The _plaza_ was full of people, children younger than he dashed around the well in games of chase or mock battles, their happy shouts bringing a smile to his own lips. Until recently, he himself might be found among a group like that. The forces of the King of Spain were never defeated in the games of his imagination. Suddenly his eyes lit up with sudden insight. It was so simple.**

**"Father, may I take some time to talk with my friends?"**

**" _Sí_ , Diego, but I want you at the auction in an hour. We need to buy new breeding stock," Alejandro stated.**

**" _Sí_ , Father. I will be there," he said happily as he reined his horse toward the far end of the _plaza_. As he approached one group of the children, the stopped their play, and glanced up at him, wary of intrusion at first, but beaming in pleasure when they saw who it was.**

**"Diego!" Pedro Simeon cried out. He was a dark-haired boy of about seven and a half years, whose gray eyes sparkled with mischief. He brushed his dust-covered pants off with equally dirty hands, a smile of anticipation on his lips. Don Diego could always be counted on for the most wonderful games of imagination. "Are you here to join in our fun?" he asked.**

**"Not really, I am attending the auction with my father, but I do have the most marvelous idea for a game, if you are interested," he said. All eyes were instantly on him.**

**"What is it, Don Diego," Pedro asked, his excitement causing his voice to quiver slightly in his excitement.**

**Dismounting, Diego was soon in the middle of the huddle of smaller boys, all of them listening with rapt attention. "Do you all want to be spies for the King?" he asked.**

**"Spies for the King," several repeated. "Oh, yes," came a quick chorus. "What do we have to do?" Ignacio asked eagerly. "Yes, Don Diego, how do we play that game?" others chimed in.**

**Diego smiled softly. "The King of Spain wants you to spy on his mortal enemy, Francis Drake. He is a sly one, very tricky and hard to follow. That is why he has to have many spies. The King wants the enemy watched at all times. He is cleverly disguised as one of us, so you must be very careful." Several of the listeners looked up from the huddle and glanced around the _plaza_ , to make sure they weren’t being heard.**

**"Who is he disguised as?" Pedro asked, getting into the spirit of the game.**

**"Manuel Gavilan. That is why this is such a difficult assignment. Do you think you can do this?"**

**" _Sí_!" came the instant chorus.**

**"Now, I am the captain of the King’s special guard. You must report to me. You must not allow yourselves to be caught. You can recruit others to be spies, but they must not be caught either. And above all, if you are caught, you must not give up any of the King’s secrets," Diego admonished conspiratorially. All of the boys nodded seriously, they knew the temper of Manuel Gavilan.**

**"How do we report to you, Capitan?" one of the other boys asked.**

**"Whenever you see me, whether here, or at a _hacienda_ or on the road, it does not matter," Diego told the conspirators. They were mostly _vaqueros_ ’ sons, with the addition of a few _hacendados’_ sons and _peons_ ’ children. It was a wonderfully amalgamous group and Diego sometimes missed playing with them so much that it caused an ache inside. This would be almost as good. "Ah, my friends, the King of Spain sends you his greetings and thanks," he said with a smile and a salute, mounting and riding to the place of auction.**

**=================================**

**The reports kept coming in, sometimes when a _vaquero_ would bring stock to the de la Vega _hacienda_ , sometimes in the _pueblo_ , sometimes when Diego and his father were out visiting other _haciendas_.**

**"Manuel lays the whip on his horse too heavily," one spy said.**

**"Manuel had a crop laid across his back for talking disrespectfully to his father yesterday," another reported. Diego found that to be interesting.**

**"Manuel ate fifteen whole chili peppers in only a minute," came another report. _Ai, that might explain his disposition,_ Diego thought to himself.**

**"Manuel tried to ride his father’s new stallion," one spy told him.**

**"And what happened?" Diego prompted.**

**"He ate dust," his spy answered. Both boys laughed. Diego kept that piece of news for future reference.**

**"He is afraid of water. His younger brothers were swimming in the pond on their _rancho_ and he refused to join them. They called him a frightened girl. That made him mad. It was very hard to keep from being caught. I was trying hard not to laugh and in his fierce anger he was beating all the bushes with his riding crop," Pedro Simeon told him. "He finally became so angry that he jumped on his horse and rode away. The poor animal cried out in pain because of the whip. Perhaps the King of Spain will capture and punish his enemy for such treatment to a horse?" Pedro asked slyly, a bright glint in his eye.**

**Diego looked carefully at his friend. "That is up to the King to decide," Diego finally said, not wanting to reveal any plans. Of course, he didn’t have any yet.**

**The reports from his ‘spies’ kept filtering in and Diego filed them all away in his mind. In the meantime, he visited Carlos, the head _vaquero_ each evening. "Don Diego, when you fight, your eyes and your mind must keep working at knowing your enemy. If you do that, you will always be able to see when your enemy makes a mistake. Let your hands and feet take over the duties of combat. Come, let us spar a bit, so you can see what I mean," Carlos told him.**

**Diego wasn’t sure what he meant, but he watched Carlos intently. After several nights, he said in exasperation, "Carlos, when are you going to show me something new, something that I don’t already know?"**

**"Don Diego, you already know all the skills you need to defend yourself. You always have. You just haven’t used them the right way. You let yourself get angry, impassioned, then your eyes and mind cannot do their job and keep you from getting the bruises and cuts that I have seen you wear so proudly in the past." Carlos looked carefully at his employer’s son and saw a growth, a maturity beyond the irritated glance that Diego shot him.**

**Diego sighed. "Father told me the same thing."**

**"Your father is right, Diego. Listen to him," Carlos admonished.**

**Diego rode the range with his father and the _vaqueros_ , read and studied with his mother, learned from Carlos and continued to get reports from his spies, although after several weeks, they tired of the game, seeing nothing new and seeing no results from their efforts. Several times Diego had confrontations with Manuel, who seemed to delight in tormenting the smaller boy. At first Diego forgot his resolve to be patient and hold his temper and came home sporting a bloody nose and bruised cheeks. From then on, the boy quelled his fiery thoughts, finally taking taunts that stung to the core without comment, without action. But it hurt Diego to walk away from Manuel’s disparaging remarks, his hurtful insults; he wanted nothing more than to shove his fist into the bigger boy’s mouth and all the way down his throat. Instead, Diego continued to watch, listen and wait for the right time that his father told him would come.**

**=========================**

**The day of the great _fiesta_ that Don Sebatian Gavilan was holding in honor of his oldest daughter’s wedding dawned bright and clear. The dew on the grass sparkled brightly, glimmering off the spider’s webs, giving them the sheen of a summer rainbow. A slight breeze blew from the ocean, tempering the heat that had been afflicting the area all during the spring. Diego could get just a hint of salt in the breeze; it was refreshing to him. He rode the dark mare that his father had bought at auction and had given him to train. She was sleek, with long legs, strong withers and hindquarters, and a long, narrow muzzle. The Moorish influence could be seen in her lines and could be felt in her stamina as she ran across the hills. Riding on _La Vienta_ was like riding the wind, thus the name he had given her. Only green broke when he received her, she had quickly turned into a fine riding animal under his gentle and patient handling.**

**"What is a _niña_ doing on a fine animal like that?" Manuel taunted. Diego’s eyes flashed, but he quickly reined in his anger. He would continue to practice what his mother, father had admonished him to do. "You should be riding my baby brother’s pony."**

**"Father gave _La Vienta_ to my care. I have been training her," Diego answered evenly, keeping his voice calm.**

**"A pity. Such a fine animal should belong to someone strong and brave."**

**"Point me in the direction of such a person and I might let them borrow her for the big race," Diego said with a smile, knowing full well that Manuel had been referring to himself.**

**Manuel colored slightly. "Such a fine horse is wasted on a mother’s boy like you. She is better suited to me," he hissed.**

**"She does not care for those who beat their animals, Manuel. She would throw you in the dust as your father’s stallion did," Diego responded with a slight laugh. Manuel’s references to his mother continued to cause a burning fire in his heart, but again he practiced patience, knowing that he would have his chance to prove he was no weakling, to shove Manuel’s insults of his mother down his throat. Diego took in a breath and let it out slowly and evenly, continuing the exercise of control over his emotions and his tongue.**

**Manuel’s eyes widened in shock at Diego’s references. He rode closer. "You will regret those words, de la Vega," he spat.**

**Diego turned _La Vienta’s_ head and returning to the festivities, ignoring the bully.**

**Later in the afternoon, the _vaqueros_ readied themselves for the races and feats of prowess. One of the _vaquero’s_ sons dug a hole and loosely buried a chicken up to its neck. Its squawking protests could be heard over the bet taking and laughter. _Vaqueros_ lined up with their horses and took turns racing toward the unlucky bird. The first two missed the chicken, which elicited boos from the watching crowd of _hacendados’_ families, _peons_ , and other _vaqueros_. The third, Carlos, bent way over his horse’s shoulder, hanging on to the saddle horn with only two fingers. Down, down he leaned. His hands brushed the dirt as his horse’s hooves thundered inexorably toward the unfortunate bird. Quickly the chicken was plucked out of the ground, and held triumphantly aloft for all to see. It continued to protest loudly and flap its wings. Excited shouting and clapping accompanied his release of the befuddled animal, which ran in several directions before racing back to the pen where it presumed it would be safe.**

**Diego clapped and shouted at Carlos’ display of riding skill along with anyone else. He must have the _vaquero_ teach him that trick. In an enclosure, Don Sebastian was holding cockfights, and several _hacendados_ had brought dogs to fight as well.**

**A commotion behind him caused Diego to turn. Near a pen where a small, but strongly muscled dog sat whimpering, Diego heard Manuel screaming in anger at a _peon_ sitting near the dog. With each stroke of the short whip in his hands, both the _peon_ and the dog cowered and cried louder in fear and pain. Suddenly a girl was at his side, grabbing Manuel’s hand and trying to take the whip away. Diego recognized Rosarita and wondered at her willingness to incur the wrath of Manuel. The boy, in his anger, slapped the girl away from him and turned back to the pair in the pen.**

**In an instant, Diego was at his side, reaching up and grabbing the whip. "Manuel, you have acted without honor. I challenge you to a contest."**

**With fury in his eyes, Manuel stepped toward Diego, his fists cocked, his teeth clenched. Diego stood resolute, even though fear caused his heart to hammer. Remotely, he wondered that Manuel and all those near him couldn’t hear it. His stomach felt as though that chicken was down inside trying to beat its way out.**

**"Diego de la Vega has challenged Manuel Gavilan to a contest," Carlos cried for all to hear. "What kind of contest, Don Diego?"**

**Diego wondered about that himself. What kind of contest? "I will choose one contest and Manuel will choose another. If there is a tie then we will let the _alcalde_ decide on a tie-breaking contest," he announced.**

**"What will be your contest, Diego? A reading competition?" Manuel taunted, trying very hard to gain control of the situation.**

**Diego frowned, irritation growing, a fierce retort ready and sitting on the tip of his tongue. But he waited a moment and took a breath. He would not let anger overcome him. He would not! "If I chose such a contest, I would be taking unfair advantage of you, Manuel, since you have decided not to learn to read," was all he finally said. It was tempting to challenge the bigger boy to a swimming contest, but he realized that he would be dishonorable in that, too, since his opponent could not swim. It was tempting though.**

**"I had thoughts that on such a warm day a swimming contest would be nice, but since you seem to think so little of my riding skills, I will challenge you to a horse race," Diego said, getting a small satisfaction at the Manuel’s reaction to his reference about swimming.**

**"My contest is a fist fight," Manuel told him quickly. "And since you challenged, my contest is first," he added quickly. Diego just nodded and unbuttoned his shirt at the sleeves, rolling them up to a comfortable position. He handed his hat to Rosarita and stood calmly and quietly, waiting for the beginning of this fight that he had been anticipating and dreading, his fear warring with his eagerness.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/honor3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/honor1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Holiday Stories](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/holidayintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. Return with Honor

Return with Honor

_**Return with Honor**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Three**

**"You may begin at anytime, gentlemen," Carlos said quietly. The _fiesta_ goers had gathered around in a loosely formed circle. In the back there was the murmuring sound of wagers being placed. Diego saw a slight glimmering of fear in his mother’s eyes, but in the eyes of both of his parents, he saw pride and confidence in his abilities. His heart swelled as he saw the love they had for him.**

**Manuel threw himself at Diego, pushing him heavily to the ground, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller boy’s chest. As the bigger boy squeezed, Diego felt his ribs creaking. He berated his inattentiveness and struggled to free himself. His arms and hands were tight against his body and useless, his legs were in a position where he could not use them either.**

**"I have you beaten already, you worthless she-pup," Manuel taunted.**

**"Not yet, not while I yet breathe," Diego gasped out.**

**"I can take care of that," Manuel hissed, squeezing his arms tighter around Diego’s body. The larger boy’s arms felt like the shrinking leather bands the cooper put around his barrels. Diego’s breath came in gasps. _Think, think!_**

**He didn’t have the use of his hands, nor of his legs or arms. That only left one thing, Diego thought. Trying to relax and let his body go limber surprised Manuel and caused him to raise up a bit. Diego took advantage of the extra bit of room and made his move, slamming his forehead into Manuel’s nose. The warm wetness of blood spread across Diego’s cheek and the release of pressure around his chest reassured him of his good choice. Manuel jerked back in surprise, swiping his sleeve across his bloody nose.**

**Diego pulled his feet under him and jumped up and away from his opponent. "I have used my head, Manuel," he said with a chuckle.**

**Manuel’s eyes burned with rage and with a roar the boy charged at Diego, who simply jumped to one side, and reaching out with one foot, and tripping his opponent. Manuel landed on his face in the soft dust. With a growl, he got to his feet and rushed Diego, and stopping short of actual contact, flung his hands toward Diego. The dust in each hand blinded him in an instant and Diego felt panic along with the pain of Manuel’s fists in his stomach. His breath whoosed out of his lungs and he fell to his knees.**

**"You should have left me alone, _la niña_. Now everyone gets to see what a weakling you are," Manuel’s voice sounded close. The taunting burned in his ears, his gasping breath rattled in his throat, his heart constricted with humiliation. It didn’t matter what he did, Manuel still beat him.**

**"Use your eyes and your mind, Diego," he heard Carlos say softly from nearby.**

**How could he use his eyes, he thought in despair. He suddenly felt the toe of Manuel’s boot against his side and a sharp cry of pain escaped before he could prevent it. _Think!_ He heard the shuffling of the bigger boy’s feet as he prepared for another kick. Reaching toward the sound, Diego was gratified to feel Manuel’s ankle. Grasping it with fingers suddenly made steel, Diego jerked the other boy’s foot toward him. With a grunt Manuel toppled and fell heavily in the dust.**

**Diego rubbed his eyes fiercely, feeling the tears and grit mingle and burn his smarting eyes. Rubbing some more gave him some semblance of sight and he jumped quickly out of Manuel’s way as the boy charged him.**

**" _Puerco_! Pig! Despite all of your fancy tricks, you cannot beat me!" Manuel screamed swinging his fist and catching Diego on the side of his head. Hitting the ground heavily, he watched the bigger boy’s foot coming toward his head and he rolled away from the blow.**

**He heard Manuel’s growl of rage and the heavy steps that told him of another rushing charge. In a move that surprised even him, Diego rolled back the other way, catching Manuel off guard and tripping him. As the boy fell heavily to the ground, Diego pounced on him, reaching under his chin with his arm, making a vice to bring Manuel into submission. With Manuel’s neck cradled in the crook of his arm, Diego squeezed. Manuel bucked and jerked around, trying to loose the tormentor off his back, but the smaller boy just clamped his knees along his opponent’s side and hung on, continuing the unrelenting pressure on Manuel’s neck.**

**"Give up, Manuel. I have won," Diego whispered in the bully’s ear. Manuel tried to buck harder, but his breath was wheezing now. The sweat dripped down Diego’s cheeks, mingling with the dust. He squeezed some more.**

**"All right, I give up!" Manuel finally gasped. Releasing him, Diego stood up, smiling from the sheer joy that the victory afforded. Manuel looked sullenly at him as he massaged his throat. "I will win the horse race, de la Vega. You were just lucky this time," Manuel spat out. Diego simply shrugged.**

**“After our contestants have had a chance to rest up, the race will begin. The course of the race will be to the edge of the pond and back.”Diego was pleased at Carlos’ announcement. That was a half-mile. That distance was something that _La Vienta_ was able to handle quite easily. She was an excellent sprinter.He was confident that she could win this race.**

**Walking over to a bucket of water, Diego was embarrassed to see Rosarita walking near his side, his hat still in her hands. "That was wonderful, Diego," she crowed.**

**" _Gracias_ , but this is not over yet," he answered, splashing the water on his face. He glanced up and saw across the clearing a Gavilan _vaquero_ talking with Manuel. Diego pushed his suspicious thoughts from his mind. There were too many people, what could the bully do now?**

**Splashing more water on his face and head, he wiped the rest of the dust from his eyes and finally sauntered over to _La Vienta_ untying her from the hitching ring and leading her to the designated starting line. She pranced nervously. He understood how she felt, he was nervous, too.**

**"Riders, are you ready?" a _vaquero_ called out.**

**"Yes," both boys answered in unison.**

**"Then mount and ride."**

**Both boys grabbed their saddle horns and flung themselves on their horses. _La Vienta_ jerked, reared and began bucking. As he fell through the air, Diego heard the mocking laughter of Manuel as the other boy’s horse thundered toward the nearby pond. In chagrin, Diego wondered what had happened. His mare continued prancing and snorting, reaching around and biting at the cinch strap. Suddenly suspicious, Diego undid the cinch and let the saddle fall to the ground. A large burr fell to the ground along with the saddle.**

**His indignation kindled, Diego jerked the saddle blanket off and grabbing a handful of the horse’s mane, swung back on to his horse’s back. "Go, my beauty, go," he called into her ear, quickly gathering up the reins. She sprang off in a leap that almost unseated him. Diego clamped his knees onto her torso, leaning down until his face was being whipped by her dark, silky mane. He bent down even more until his nose was almost touching her neck. Her hooves thundered a rhythm of power and stamina.**

**"Go, _La Vienta_." He was almost halfway to the pond, but noticed with chagrin that Manuel had almost reached it. "You can do it," he called out feeling the wind whistling through his dark hair and caressing his sweaty body. _La Vienta_ responded with a lengthened stride. One hand tightly locked itself into the silky mane, while the other held the reins loosely. Diego continued to call out encouragement and the mare lengthened her stride, eating up the distance to the pond.**

**Manuel laughed as he rushed by. The bully had reached the pond and was coming back to the hacienda. _La Vienta_ soon reached the pond, and rearing, turned sharply and leaped into a gallop for the return. Diego was disheartened at the distance they must cover to catch up with Manuel, but he would not give up. "Go, _La Vienta_ ," he repeated, over and over. He reached down and felt only the barest film of lather gathering on the horse’s neck. Diego was elated. He really believed his horse could ride miles before breaking out in a full sweat. She sped up even more, her legs a blur, the wind of her passing making his eyes water. Her muscles under his legs were of steel, bunching, gathering and bursting with energy, generating the strength to her legs that made the ground rush by faster and faster.**

**Looking up briefly, Diego saw Manuel and his horse closer than he dared dream possible. The crowds at the finish were shouting and calling out encouragement. " _La Vienta_ , you can do it. You can do it!" he encouraged her. More power, more speed. Her nose was even with the back of Manuel’s horse. The bully was moving his whip up and down in a frenzy, trying to get more speed from his lathered horse. The horse leaped forward, but it was from fear, not the joy of running.**

**_La Vienta_ saw victory, even with such a short distance left, and she leaped forward, her legs making a rhythm of joy and exultation. Her nose came up to the other horse’s nose. Manuel reached over to lay his whip on _La Vienta’s_ withers, but Diego anticipated the move and jerked the whip from the bully’s hands, tossing it to the ground as _La Vienta_ edged just ahead of Manuel’s horse and between the lines of people screaming frenziedly.**

**Diego let the horse slow down gradually, almost halfway to the pond again before she had slowed to a walk. He allowed her to walk at a leisurely pace back to the crowd before jumping off her back. His _calzoneros_ were damp with sweat, but to his amazement, _La Vienta had_ only the slightest amounts of sweat gathered on her neck and chest. She nuzzled him on the chest as he took off her bridle, ignoring the cheers and good wishes of the people crowding around him. Putting his head close to hers, he murmured, " _Gracias_ , my friend, _gracias_."**

**Snorting, _La Vienta_ trotted out to the pasture with the other horses.**

**"Diego de la Vega, you have won the challenge. You have won it with honor," the _alcalde_ cried out.**

**Rosarita handed him his hat, pride and happiness radiating from her face. He looked up and saw his mother and father, both beaming at his victory and the way he had won it.**

**"I remembered the badger, Mother. And this was the right time, Father," he told them as they enveloped him in a loving hug….**

**….Diego brought his attention back to the present, slowly pulling out of his father’s embrace, his father, whose once dark hair was now steel gray. His father who despite the coming years of loneliness was sending his son away to learn, to mature, to bring the best of Spain back to his home in California.**

**"Return with honor, my son," his father repeated.**

**"I will, Father," Diego assured him and pulling away walked up the gangplank to the ship that would start him on his journey to Spain.**

**The End**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com) **Comments? Suggestions?**  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/honor1.htm)**  
---  
**[Holiday Zorro Stories](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/holidayintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
